Amor & Muerte
by MissLouder
Summary: Sólo tenía la certeza que todo era una mala idea. Después de todo, la línea imaginaria que lo dividía de la muerte era un contexto vagamente profundo y contrariamente encantador. Albafica tenía un poco de ambas. Drabble/Reto24h.


**[M** anigoldo ** & A**lbafica **]**

 _Drabble._

 **A** MOR ** & M**UERTE **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una noche desolada, sin voces, vestida con un silencio pesado, que era el significado de una calma hueca. Una cáscara a punto de romperse cuando un escalofrío como dedos aviesos y espinosos, trepó por su médula espinal.

Era un frío reconocible, un zumbido en los oídos que dejaba en pitido cualquier pensamiento.

Manigoldo caminó atravesando la oscuridad, abriendo paso entre las siluetas que serpenteaban en las losas mientras la brisa gruñía como un anciano ronco.

Otra vez el mismo vendaval le pasó por encima, sumergiéndolo dentro de su asfixiante aliento como si fuera veneno. La saliva se le atragantó en la garganta y se replanteó una vez más la situación, preguntándose que hacia en ese lugar por enésima vez.

En el aire se balanceaba la muerte, se olía su estupor y en esa noche fría, se podía oír su carcajada incipiente.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando sus pasos vacilaron; él nunca fluctuaba en la turbulencia de sus decisiones. Nunca tenía miedo porque sólo era un idiota que ignoraba el velo sangriento que arrastraba a sus víctimas y las despellejaba con socarronería hasta que el espeso líquido escarlata manchaba la nada.

Así jugaba la muerte.

Pensó que quizás el escalofrío que parecía un ciempiés deslizándose en su espalda, producía un temblor dentro de sus huesos y debía traer un significado oculto dentro de sus patas.

Uno que sabía que era la burla solapada de su propia debilidad. Sólo los devotos a los dioses carecían de miedo y él nunca se había llevado muy bien con ellos.

Detuvo sus pasos y soltó el mas grande grito que opacó a la bullosa sinfonía climática.

—¡Albafica, sal de una vez! —llamó y su voz rayaba en la impaciencia.

Unos minutos transcurrieron, hasta que finalmente, esa silueta angulosa apareció ante él saliendo de la oscuridad.

—¿A qué debo tu visita, Manigoldo? —dijo con voz monótona.

—¿Me estabas esperando, no?

Albafica le estudió unos segundos, hasta un suspiro cansado salió de la fina línea en la que se había convertido su boca.

—No deberías estar aquí —respondió a cambio y se oía un deje de agotamiento al repetir ese verso sobrevalorado—. Regresa a tu templo.

Manigoldo lo ignoró, como siempre lo hacía. Pasando por encima de sus propias creencias, y las suyas cuando lo envolvió sorpresivamente entre sus brazos bruñidos en oro.

El aire pareció detenerse, los silbidos también, siendo la corneta que marcó la primera victoria que Manigoldo ejercía sobre esa maldita y ufana deidad.

Balbuceó unas palabras, temblorosas, furiosas, que sólo Albafica logró descifrar. Cerró los ojos y se permitió conocer por primera vez la satisfacción en los poros de un calor ajeno. Una pequeña lágrima quiso escaparse de su ojo derecho, pero la obligó a congelarse. Se apartó y como nunca había hecho, le acarició la mejilla a Manigoldo.

Sus dedos se maravillaron al no encontrar espinas o una sedosidad dolorosa como era el tacto de las rosas. La piel de Manigoldo era cálida, tan contrariamente como su presencia que acarreaba cierto misterio. Uno que era tan ponzoñoso, que sólo los muertos podían descifrarlo.

Albafica entendió. Y no pasó demasiado cuando sus labios se deslizaron sobre el otro. Unas palabras finales marcaron la despedida, cuando se fue desvaneciendo en una estela de brillos dorados.

Desapareció, dejando solo en ese cementerio a su compañero, donde todas las almas habían sido testigo de su primera y última noche de amor.

Tumbándose frente a lápida de piedra, Manigoldo rozó la inscripción. Ahora Albafica vestía de muerte, aquella con la que tanto le gustaba jugar por la verdadera seducción de ella. Por algo, siempre la buscaba. La odiaba tanto como parar jurar extinguirla, y la amaba por ese afán que encendía en él de querer perseguirla.

—Nos veremos en el otro lado.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ : Reto de la página de EsFanfic, basado en dos palabras: _Tragedia y misterio._

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
